Egao no tensai
by Shimmergurl39
Summary: Two girls who migrated from London, suddenly went back to their hometown; Tokyo, Japan. Now, they're going to enroll at Seigaku. But 1 thing that came unexpected to them is to fall in love w/ the captain and genius of the tennis club. FujiXOC TezukaxOC


**Egao no Tensai**

**Lieniblixx: Hey Everyone! For everyone's convenience and enjoyment, i have Beta-read (and maybe co-wrote) this story with my bestfriend Haruka! Yes people, the authoress' real name IS Haruka, right Haruka?**

**Me:(Nods) Yup it is. Chisaine's been bugging me about this story for a few weeks and thought I should re-write this. Yes I deleted this a few times, because I wanted this to be perfect. And so far only few I think know this story so far. Okay, I think I might bore you to death right now so let's get on with the story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A young girl with long straight purple hair and bluish-purple eyes stood at the airport with her luggage on her hand. She was wearing a button-up white sleeveless collar shirt, dark blue jeans, and medium heeled sandals. The girl checked her watch; it was ten thirty in the morning, their ride was so late.<p>

"Where are they?" she asked, putting on her glasses, making her look smart. "They're supposed to be here an hour ago!"

Beside her, was another young girl with long brown hair and light brown eyes. They were the same age and she was wearing one of those blouson dresses with a miniskirt to go with and cute flats.

"Relax Haruhi. Maybe they couldn't see us." the girl defended, running a hand through her hair, making her bracelets ring. "After all, the airport is filled with so many people that you could get lost in it."

"Whatever, Haruka." the first girl replied. "They should be around here right now." At that moment their ride was here.

Two girls, older than them, dropped out of the car. "Speak of the devil." Haruhi muttered, pointing to their sisters, who were walking right at them.

A tall woman smiled at them. With short brunette hair, she was wearing a simple white-blue t-shirt and white pants. "How's my little sister?" she patted Haruka's head like a child. " I bet you're tired now right?".

Haruka nodded, " Kaede-neechan," she addressed to the older female, "I'm so glad that you could pick us up today!"

Kaede shook her head. It was the least she could do, she said. After all, what better way to spend more time with her only sister in the world than to drive her home?

As the older sister, of course it's her responsibility to act as a parent if their parent's are not around. 'How mature of her!' Haruka thought with a smile.

Meanwhile, the other older sister, Megumi, came running up to Haruhi. She had long violet hair that ended in big curls and blue eyes. "Haruhi-chan, how's my cute lil' sis?" she asked as she hugged said girl tightly. **(Lieniblixx: Ooh, Haruhi's turning a nice blue color…and yes, I'm beta-ing this.)** "Suffocating, you air head!" Haruhi managed out, her face turning blue. "Oops! My bad!" Megumi smiled 'apologetically', laughing. Haruhi glared at her, gasping for air. 'Yeah, very mature…' Haruka sweat-dropped at the sight.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" Haruka asked, hoping that her parents are there.

But sadly they were not.

Kaede gave a weak smile. "Mama and Papa are still working and couldn't find any time to get you," she paused. " But don't worry, by the time we get home, I'm sure they'll be there in time for dinner."

Haruka tried to put a smile, not wanting everyone to worry. "It's okay, I have Kaede-neechan, Megumi-chan and Haruhi." and with that, the girls smiled with her, trying to comfort her.

"Okay, enough with the drama here, people!" Megumi clapped her hands. "We're going to be late for our appointment!" which made Haruhi raise her eyebrow at her sister. "And what appointment would that be?" she asked. Megumi didn't answer her question, she just smiled and went ahead, making Haruhi and Haruka glance at each other and shrug.

* * *

><p>Haruhi did nothing else but sweat-drop as soon as she saw a mountain of sweets.<p>

"S-so this is our appointment?" her face was gloomy.

"I like sweets, but this is too much, don't you think Megumi?" she crossed her arms in front of the table. "Nope, not at all!" Megumi patted, **(A/N:More like pushed if you asked me.)** Haruhi's back, causing her to slouch even more. "What's with the informal address sis? You should call me onee-chan!" she munched some strawberry shortcake in her mouth. "You should at least have some." she offered her a blueberry cheesecake.

"I hate blueberry." she just drank some water and watched as her companions were trying to enjoy the other side of the table.

Haruka was eating so many until she couldn't eat any more, which made Kaede sweat-drop. "You shouldn't be eating too much, little sister." she told her.

"But it's so good!" she replied childishly. After eating 10 slices of Mango cake, she gave up.

After paying the bill, which Kaede insisted on, the four girls went home. On the way home, they did nothing in the car but talk about London. "Seems like Mama and Papa enrolled you to Seishun Gakuen." Kaede muttered, who was driving her car. " Haruhi too." Megumi added.

"Eh?" Haruka was surprised. "But I didn't even take an entrance exam!". She looked at her bestfriend, "Did you take an entrance exam?". "Nope." Haruhi replied, looking out the car's window and started daydreaming.

Tiny beads of sweat came from Kaede's face. "About that, they somehow talked their way out of it…" which made Haruka and Haruhi suspicious. 'More like bribed or threatened the school' was on Haruka's and Haruhi's mind. They can imagine it now.

_The principal was sweating heavily and nervously as two pairs of parents stood in front of his desk._

"_We would like to enroll our __**precious daughters**__ at this prestigious school." Haruhi's dad said intimidatingly._

"_W-well, t-they would have t-to take the e-entrance exam a-and-" the pricipal was cut-off by Haruka's dad taking out a HUGE blank check._

"_You can write as many zeroes as you need, mr. Principal." Haruka's mom smiled sweetly._

"_Just an extra precaution." She winked at Haruhi's parents. _

_They all smirked at the sight of the principal gaping like a fish._

They both sweat-dropped.

Haruka didn't speak any word. Instead, she just thought what it was like at Seishun Gakuen.

* * *

><p>"Welcome home Haruka!" her parents greeted her with hugs and kisses.<p>

Haruka missed them all, the mansion, her bedroom, and her family.

"How's London?" her mother asked her. "Did you catch a cold or anything?" she placed her hand on her forehead.

"No, I'm okay Mom." she smiled. Her father soon interrupted her by clearing his throat. "Why don't we discuss this at the table, dear."

"Okay, but before that," she turned to Haruhi and Megumi. "Why don't you also join us for dinner, you two?" she offered. Soon, they were feasting on Mrs. Fuyuumi's delicious meals, especially desserts. Except for Haruhi, who still doesn't like berries.

Too bad, as Mrs. Fuyuumi's berry tarts were to die for.

"Well, we gotta go now." Megumi bowed along with Haruhi. "Thanks again for inviting us, Mrs Fuyuumi!" and with that, the two sisters left the Fuyuumi residence.

The whole family waved goodbye to them until they were gone. Haruka's mother turned to her daughters. "I think it's time for us to go to bed don't you think?"

"So early!" Haruka pouted. "Can you at least give us some 30 minutes more? She begged. Her mother chuckled, "Of course, I couldn't say no to my daughters. But only 30 minutes okay?".

"Thanks Mom!" both of the sisters kissed their Mama and Papa on the cheek and went upstairs. "Why didn't you ask if we could spend some quality time with them?" Kaede asked with a curious face.

Haruka shook her head. "A while ago, I heard Mama and Papa talking to someone on the phone." she started. "I bet Mama and Papa have more work to do, at least I should behave like a good girl so that they could be proud of me!".

Kaede smiled at her little sister.

"For a moment, you sounded like a matured girl." she messed up Haruka's hair. " But I'm still more mature than you." The two sisters ended up laughing on Haruka's bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>(Time skip: 3 days, Seishun Gakuen)<strong>

"Take your seats everyone." the class did what they were told. "Your class adviser could not make it for today, so I'm going to be his substitute while he's gone." the teacher cleared his throat.

"Let me introduce myself. My name's Hidemoto Takashi, and I teach English at the Elementary Department," he paused, trying to get a good look at a few students. " Can all of you please introduce yourselves to me one by one?"

The students soon introduced themselves one by one, some of them trying to enlighten the mood. Meanwhile, somewhere on the floor, Haruka and Haruhi were lucky to be escorted by the principal. One thing's for sure; they have no sense of direction, especially Haruka.

The principal lightly slid the door open to a room with a label 3-6 on it. "Well here you are. I better get back to my work." the principal gave a big smile before leaving them.

"Ok, thanks." They both said as they entered the class.

They both walked up to the teacher. "Oh, I see you're the new students we were expecting." The teacher said, smiling. 'He seems like a nice person.' They thought.

"Everyone, may I have your attention." The teacher said clearing his throat and getting everyone's attention.

"These are our newest students, Fuyuumi Haruka and Yamamoto Haruhi. They just got back from London," the class interrupted as they stared in awe. "I hope you will all show them what wonderful students you are." He said, smiling to them. "Now…let's see where shall I put you two…" Mr. Takashi said, looking around the classroom.

"Ah, there's two empty seats next to the window." he pointed and looked at his watch. "Ok, 1st class has begun, let's get started." which made the half of the class groan. Haruhi did nothing on her seat but sleep all day, while Haruka was taking down some notes and trying to maintain her balance as she listened to the bell ring after an hour.

Haruka stretched her arms. "It feels like I've been sleeping all day… like a certain purple-haired friend of mine..." she whispered the last part, but was soon interrupted by some screaming girls at the window.

"What's going on?" she asked. One girl tried to talk to her and explain what's happening. "It's the boy's tennis club!" she squealed.

"KYAAAAA!"

Haruhi instantly woke up with a frown, stretching her arms.

Haruka covered her ears for a moment. "Who are they?" she asked, which made the girl gasp. "You mean you don't know who they are?". "Oh, how could we not know? I mean, we're only new students…" Haruhi sarcastically said, rolling her eyes as she rested her chin on the palm of her hand. The girl sighed and found a place near the window. "Okay, see those guys over there?" she pointed at the 9 boys coming out of the bus, wearing regular t-shirts with a 'Seigaku' written on their backs.

"Is that them?" Haruka asked, leaning to get a better view. "They look so cute!" which made no surprise to the girl. "I knew you would like them as soon as you saw them." the girl smirked.

"Not me." Haruhi yawned, still feeling a bit sleepy. "They're just… ok.".

The girl frowned at her. "Well then, let me introduce them to you, let's say after dismissal?"

"Sure, why not?" Haruka clapped her hands. "But why dismissal?".

"Because that's the time they're going to practice and many of us girls-"

"-Fan girls-" Haruhi interjected with a smirk.

"-Will be also watching." she twirled and twirled until she became dizzy enough to be caught by a red-headed boy." Kyaa! Eiji-sama!" all the girls screamed his name.

"Woah! Better be carerful next time, Chiharu-san." his smile suddenly went goofy. "Nee, Fujiko?".

A boy with light brunette hair appeared through the door and smiled. "Yeah.".

"Fuji-sama, you're so cool!" all of the girls screamed louder, which made Haruka cover her ears. Haruhi, irritated by the noise, suddenly emitted an evil aura on her back. "Why don't you girls just shut up, you're giving me such a headache." The girls got scared as the purple haired girl, her chin still resting on her palm, looked like a demon.

"Kyaaa, she's so cool!" some non-fan girls shrieked.

"Gomen, Minna, but you were just too loud so please quiet down…" Haruka smiled sweetly, making all the boys blush and stare at her.

Their girlfriends were glaring in return. One extremely jealous girl pushed her so hard, Haruka stumbled and fell down right in front of the two regulars.

"Hoho! **(A/N: Who is this Santa Claus? Lieniblixx: …that was so not funny.)** It seems like we have new classmates." Eiji jumped in joy. Fuji smiled and offered his hands to Haruka. "Are you okay?" he asked. "M-mm! I'm fine!" Haruka blushed, brushing off his hand. She stood up and dusted herself, while listening to Haruhi angrily choke the jealous girl. "How dare you do that to Haruka!" Haruhi berated, "You won't get away with that!".

Haruka sweat-dropped as with the other students.

"But thank you though." One look of his sharp blue eyes was what caused Haruka to blush heavily and immediately briskly walk towards Haruhi.

Fuji chuckled, his eyes in mischievous thought. "Well, They're interesting, that's for sure.". Eiji nodded in agreement.

"What was that about?" Haruhi raised a brow at her friend's red face. "Nothing. …" Haruka murmured, trying hard to get rid of her blush. "You're blushing." Haruhi bluntly said. "Am not!" the brunette retorted. The purple-haired girl smirked, placing her glasses on top of her head. "Ooh, Haruka has a crush! On whom?" she playfully asked. "Shut up! I do not have a crush on anyone!" Haruka blushed even more. "Yare, yare, calm down burikko. I was only teasing." Haruhi put back her glasses on her face, sighing lightly.

Haruka sneaked a peak at Fuji, only to meet directly eye to eye. She suddenly turned her eyes away from him and tried to distract herself with talking to Haruhi. 'His blue eyes' she thought.

This was not unnoticed by Haruhi and some other girls.

"Welcome to the club, sister!" Chiharu, the girl from earlier, exclaimed, smiling at Haruka. "Wha-" Haruka was cut-off as the teacher for the next period entered the classroom. "Everyone, back to their seats!". "*Sigh*, here we go again." Haruhi sighed, tapping her pencil on her desk. "This is gonna be a long day.".

Haruka whole-heartedly agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>** (While they were at the car)**

"Welcome home Haruka!" her parents greeted her at the phone.

"Hold on, I'm putting you on speaker." Haruka did what she said.

Haruka missed them all, the mansion, her bedroom, and her family.

"How's London?" her mother asked her. "Did you catch a cold or anything?".

"No, I'm okay Mom." she smiled. "Sorry we're running late, we got a little sidetracked."

"What could be more important that looking for us?" her dad asked.

…They licked their ice cream.

"You stopped for ice cream?" her parents incredulously exclaimed.

"But it was our favorite!" Haruka and Megumi reasoned, childishly pouted.

They all face-palmed.

* * *

><p><strong>*Burikko- child-like woman<strong>

**Me: I thank Lieniblixx for Beta reading this. To all who's reading this: you can suggest any scenes to us or at least review. Why is it that the hits are so high while the reviews are not? **


End file.
